


Звездное небо над головой

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Virginia_Woof



Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Woof/pseuds/Virginia_Woof
Summary: ...и нравственный закон внутри.АУ, в котором Ваня Фаллен учится на философском и подрабатывает переводчиком в брачном агентстве, а Ваня Рудбой решает устроить для друга-иностранца свидание вслепую. Мирон не читает рэп, а на дворе стоит лето 2015-го
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые миди [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853542
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Звездное небо над головой

Звездное небо над головой и нравственный закон внутри нас наполняют ум все новым и возрастающим восхищением и трепетом

_Кант_

Ваня вообще не думал, что шутка затянется. В тот вечер Мирон, всегда сатаневший к лету из-за завала на работе, заглянул к нему в плохом настроении и с бутылкой приличного виски; второе вскоре уравновесило первое, так что сообщение от Порчи с вопросами про погоду и валюту они прочитали уже немного пьяные и довольно веселые. На то, чтобы печатать по-английски, ни у кого из них вечером пятницы не хватало ни концентрации, ни сил, так что с Порчи созвонились по скайпу, на два голоса надавали советов, что брать с собой из одежды и как везти деньги, и еще минут пятнадцать составляли список вещей, которые ему непременно надо будет сделать в Питере. «And a Russian wife», — блеснул белозубой улыбкой Порчи, когда в списке набралось под три десятка пунктов и фантазия его русских друзей иссякла. «My guys here keep telling me I, like, have to get one». 

Ваня и Мирон переглянулись и хором ответили:

— As a souvenir?

— Settling down already?

Порчи сдал назад, засмеялся и сказал, что жениться не планирует и в чемодане в Лондон тоже никого не повезет, но хочет authentic experience. Ваня и Мирон торжественно пообещали ему самый аутентичный из возможных опытов и добавили к списку еще один пункт. Попрощавшись с Порчи, они открыли вторую бутылку — на этот раз из Ваниных запасов — и начали придумывать варианты выполнения последнего пункта, один ужаснее другого, хохоча как старшеклассники.

— Есть же всякие сайты знакомств для иностранцев, — сказал Ваня. — Давай найдем самый отвратительный и скинем ему ссылку.

— Наебут там нашего Порчи. Разведут на бабки и все.

— Тоже аутентичный туристический опыт.

— Но если ссылку не скидывать, то, может, и не наебут, — Мирон отодвинул стакан и снова открыл ноут.

— Глубоко, — издевательски сказал Рудбой. — Не думал выпустить свою книжку по философии?

— Я имею в виду, — Мирон не отрывал глаз от ноута, где что-то гуглил, и Ваня сел поближе, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо, — что мы сами зарегистрируемся на сайте… И сами кому-нибудь напишем от его лица. 

— И сами пойдем на свидание? — со смешком уточнил Рудбой.

— С этой частью, думаю, Порчи справится без проблем. Мы просто убедимся, что там не бот и не развод…

— ...скажем, что Порчи обожает русский рэп...

— ...и холодец.

Они выбрали фотографии и заполнили анкету, смеясь и соревнуясь за клавиатуру, а потом Мирон посмотрел на часы и издал долгий протяжный стон. Он, в отличие от Вани, работал и по субботам, причем прямо с утра. 

Ваня отправил его на гостевой диван, а сам налил еще виски и вернулся к ноуту, со снисходительной улыбкой разглядывая сайт, на котором они провели последние полчаса. 

Дизайн был отвратительным, и интерфейс тоже. Только самое аутентичное для дорогого друга. Фотки, впрочем, оказались ничего так, и Рудбой листал вниз, пытаясь угадать, какие анкеты настоящие, а какие фейковые, пока не зацепился взглядом за длинноногую брюнетку с неплохими студийными фотографиями. У нее был идеальный разлет бровей и далекий от идеального английский, на котором она писала, что отлично готовит, а в свободное время ходит в театры и на выставки.

— Вот кто тебя научит любить Россию, Порчанский, — решил Ваня.

Времени было три часа ночи, но он все равно написал:

_«hi, what are you doing?»_

Ответ пришел почти сразу:

_«hey :)»_

_«just listening to some music»_

_«what about you?»_

_«same»_ , — быстро отправил Ваня. И добавил:

_«what song?»_

Ответ на этот раз пришел чуть позже, где-то через полминуты:

_«russian band, don't think you know it :)»_

_«what are you listening?»_

_«try me»,_ — Рудбой не мог сдержать ухмылки.

_«how’s that Russian band of yours called?»_

Ухоженная красотка из Санкт-Петербурга с минуту молчала, а потом наконец ответила:

_«it’s called krovostok»_

***

У Фаллена половину экрана занимает вордовский файл с рефератом по истории русской философии, половину — браузер, где вразнобой открыты страницы с источниками, какие-то статьи и, конечно, ебучий сайт знакомств. Подработка «переводчиком», за которую он взялся ради угаров и потому что найти работу из дома, когда ты на третьем курсе философского, не так-то просто, оказалась скучнее, тяжелее и грязнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Кантовский нравственный закон внутри явно был против того, чтобы переписываться от лица девчонок, присылающих анкеты в «брачное агентство», с охуевшими от одиночества иностранцами на полуграмотном английском («уровень intermediate — это именно то, что нам нужно», — лучезарно заверяла его кадровичка), но жрать хотелось, и за общагу тоже надо было платить. Ваня в очередной раз пообещал себе, что сразу после сессии свалит и найдет работу, которая не будет заставлять его по несколько раз в день разочаровываться в мужчинах, женщинах и человечестве в целом. В конце концов, для этого у него есть учеба на философском. 

Пользуясь затишьем в личке, он какое-то время пишет курсач, но минут через десять его прерывает звук входящего сообщения. Именно этот звук ему будут на повторе проигрывать в аду.

 _«hi, what are you doing?»_ — спрашивает накачанный португалец по имени Дарио. Слишком накачанный для того, чтобы фотка была настоящей; с другой стороны, премодерация анкет на сайте работает хорошо... А, да какая разница. Он быстро печатает, что слушает музыку, потому что ответы типа «только что гуляла у моря» или «вот, вернулась из театра» в три часа ночи вряд ли будут смотреться адекватно. Мужик настойчиво спрашивает, какую, и Ваня открывает его анкету. Если верить ей, португалец Дарио ищет an authentic Russian woman who can introduce me to the great Russian culture (Ваня давит смешок), а любит хороший хопчик и котов. Коты — это заебись, но представления о хорошем хопчике у них с Дарио наверняка довольно разные, и отвечать «Мутант вхлам» не стоит. Гуглить откровенно лень; он машинально переводит взгляд в вордовский файл, но столетней давности рассуждения об особом пути России не особо помогают.

Дарио не отстает. Нужно что-то популярное, но не совсем ужасное. Славка бы наверняка подсказал, но он закрыл сессию еще неделю назад и свалил с девчонкой в Москву, так что компанию Ване составляет только задремавший кот; Ваня лениво треплет его по башке и спрашивает:

— Гриша, какую музыку слушают секси чики?

Грише, конечно, поебать. 

Ваня запрокидывает голову и устало смотрит в потолок. Побелка местами облупилась, а местами пестрит трещинами, и, господи, как же он заебался. Да какая разница. Все равно еще максимум две недели и он из этой конторы уходит.

«Кровосток», — отвечает он. 

*** 

Рудбой понимает, что он попал, когда решает, что тридцать евро — не такая уж большая сумма, и оплачивает месяц подписки на сайте, чтобы переписываться с новой знакомой без ограничения по количеству сообщений. Он говорит себе, что это как разок сходить с друзьями в бар, и еще говорит себе, что, по крайней мере, она точно не бот, а потом он вспоминает, что честность — лучшая политика, и говорит себе: Ваня, ты попал.

 _«why “blunt bob Anna”?»_ — в какой-то момент спрашивает он, потому что название анкеты отличается от привычных «with a love in the heart», «do you look to find simple happiness?» и «YOUR WIFE IN 2015)».

_«because blunt bob is “kare” in russian»_

_«that’s our breakup haircut»_

_«if anna karenina lived now, she will sure just get a blunt bob and get the hell over it»_

_«instead of getting under a train?»_

_«exactly»_

Ваня ухмыляется, потому что шутка неплоха, и спрашивает собеседницу, была ли она несчастна в любви или просто любит русскую литературу. Та отвечает вопросом на вопрос: не одно ли это и то же? Они немного говорят про книжки, но Рудбой вскоре с неудовольствием меняет тему, потому что глубоким познаниям в русской литературе у португальца Дарио взяться неоткуда. Он думает, как клево было бы поболтать с Аней от своего имени, а лучше — по-русски, а еще лучше — вживую; но как это провернуть, не очень ясно. Мысль о том, чтобы завести вторую анкету, он отметает, потому что и без того чувствует себя в дурацком ситкоме. Питер тесный город, и можно было бы попробовать случайно с ней столкнуться, но, хотя Аня легко отвечает на вопросы о том, где она была (театр, выставка, залив, публичная лекция, театр), она никогда не дает четких ответов на вопросы о своих планах. И личных контактов тоже не дает, что объясняется и правилами сайта, и здравым смыслом, но все равно бесит. Ваня тоже мало говорит о себе, потому что и рассказывать про Порчи от своего лица, и рассказывать про себя, прикрываясь фоткой и именем Порчи, было бы враньем, а врать не хочется. И, что уж там, приглашать Аню на свидание с Порчи тоже совсем не хочется. Так что они обсуждают в основном кино и музыку; разговор про игры Аня тоже может поддержать, и живой ум в ней так гармонично сочетается с мрачноватым чувством юмора и подчас трешовыми увлечениями, что Ваня пропадает с головой. 

Несколько дней и несколько сотен сообщений спустя он не знает о ней практически ничего — кроме того, что она идеальная собеседница. Продолжать таким образом просто невозможно, и он идет ва-банк. 

*** 

_«слушай я если честно говорю по-русски, и зовут меня не даоиои. не дарио. я этот акк чисто по угару завел на имя другая который реально пртугалец хотя на самом деле из англии и скоро сбда прилетает в гости. он шутил, что наконец то найдет себе a russian wife и я решил типа подыграть и устроить ему свидание. сам понимаю что шутка так себе, я бы скорее всего забил после пары сообщений. но бля, с тобой так охуенно разговаривать. меня зовут ваня, ятиз питера. напиши мне в телеге, если хочешь»_

_«ноу секшуалити»_

_«реально давно ни с кем не было так пиздато болтать»_

_«я выпил немного, извини за опечатки»_

Фаллен вскидывает брови, удивленный и позабавленный одновременно, но на всякий случай быстро делает скриншот. Переписка на сайте модерируется, и сообщение с личными контактами наверняка скоро удалят. Если Ваня из Питера, протрезвев, не удалит его раньше сам.

Он задумчиво смотрит на Ванин юзернейм. Болтать с ним и правда пиздато, а тот факт, что из Вани такой же португалец, как из него ищущая любовника-иностранца театралочка, придает их переписке какую-то художественную завершенность. Ваня, правда, не уверен, что тезка захочет продолжать общение, узнав, что его собеседница — третьекурсник философского, который в рот ебал театры и выставки. А врать не из рабочей надобности, а по собственному побуждению совсем не хочется... 

Ну так ведь можно и не врать.

У него есть второй акк в телеге, привязанный к левой симке; обычно Ваня использует его, когда хочет взять дури, но поскольку то, что он собирается сейчас сделать, — это явно какая-то дурь, то почему бы и нет. 

_«ну привет, Ваня из Питера»_

_«я тоже не длинноногая модель, так что на тебя не в обиде»_

Нравственный закон внутри опять пытается приподнять голову: Ванечка, ты не только не длинноногая модель, ты вообще не девчонка, и дурить голову Ване, который, в общем, нормальный чувак, как минимум некрасиво. Но разговоры с Ваней — единственное нормальное общение, которое у него было в последние недели, и он так заебался с бесконечными переписками по работе и текстами по учебе... а кроме того, чего уж там, наловчился за несколько месяцев на этой работе договариваться с собственной совестью. Так что, почти сразу получив ответ, он улыбается.

_«бля, Аня, я так рад, что ты написала»_

_«или ты на самом деле не Аня?»_

_«если не хочешь то не говори»_

_«почти Аня»_ , — почти честно отвечает Ваня, — _«так что давай так и оставим»._

*** 

Писать Ане становится привычкой и ощущается так естественно, как будто они знакомы уже лет десять, так что за телефоном в последние дни Рудбой лезет в карман чуть ли не чаще, чем за пачкой сигарет. Он пишет ей, когда чем-то раздражен и когда чему-то рад; когда в голову приходит дурацкая шутка, слишком сложная для соцсетей и слишком хорошая, чтобы смеяться над ней в одиночестве; когда он видит что-то красивое или смешное; когда ему одиноко или скучно. 

Аня не шлет смеющихся эмоджи в ответ на его шутки и не жалеет его, когда он ноет: она или подхватывает его идею, развивая ее в своем ебанутом ключе, или отвлекает его какой-то дурацкой хуйней, так что через несколько минут он забывает, что его выбесило, и улыбается, как придурок. 

Словом, когда в полчетвертого утра Рудбой, закончив расставлять и настраивать оборудование, с шипящим «сссука» прихлопывает впившегося в шею комара, ему жизненно необходимы две вещи: закурить и написать Ане. Дым вряд ли отгонит комаров, а Аня, вероятно, уже спит, но он все равно щелкает зажигалкой, набирая свободной рукой:

_«ебаные комары, ебаный холод. ебаные соловьи не затыкаются вообще»_

Дым действительно не особо помогает, но Аня отвечает почти сразу:

_«ты там что ли изгиб гитары желтой обнимаешь нежно»_

_«штатив обнимаю»_

_«предпочел бы подушку»_

_«но заказали фотосессию в лесу на рассвете»_

_«ебаные рассветы»_

_«ебаный лес»_

_«мне недавно пришлось гуглить “на пути к истинной философии соловьев”»_

_«ты, значит, фотограф?»_

Ваня поднимает брови и тоже гуглит; издает смешок, когда ему предлагают почитать «На пути к истинной философии» Владимира Соловьева, и с легким содроганием припоминает университетский курс философии — про западную слушать было иногда интересно и он даже что-то запомнил, а отечественная оказалась настолько нудной, что на первой паре по ней он трижды заснул, а на вторую и вовсе не пришел, рассудив, что дома спать удобнее, чем в аудитории.

_«мне теперь тоже пришлось гуглить про путь к истинной философии соловьев»_

_«я да»_

_«а ты философ?»_

_«в этом и заключается путь к истинной философии соловьев»_

_«заставить как можно больше людей гуглить про истинную философию соловьев»_

_«нет, я соловей»_

_«не могла бы ты передать своим братьям, чтобы они заткнулись наконец»_

_«ты че, сказок не читал? по правилам я не могу сказать им ни слова, пока не сплету дюжину рубашек из борщевика»_

Они успевают еще немного обсудить линию модной одежды из борщевика и углубиться в дискуссию о возможной разумности борщевика, но и без того затянувшийся перекур подходит к концу, и Ваня с улыбкой убирает телефон в карман. Освещение приближается к идеальному, комары, вдоволь напившись его крови, отваливают, и даже сырой предрассветный холод как будто отступает. 

Можно и поработать.

*** 

Ваня, с одной стороны, не любит распространяться о личном, с другой стороны — Мирону он доверяет, как себе. Поэтому идею показать ему их с Аней переписку и попросить совета он обдумывает не очень долго; дольше пришлось бы ждать, пока у Мирона освободится вечер, и в конце концов Ваня просто приезжает на Петроградку, чтобы поймать того в обеденный перерыв. 

Он выбирает столик на веранде: июньская погода пока оставляет желать лучшего, так что там довольно безлюдно и можно поговорить без лишних ушей. Обед Мирона по времени примерно совпадает с Ваниным завтраком, и какое-то время они молча едят. Ваня расправляется со своей порцией как можно быстрее, заказывает еще кофе и рассказывает, куда его завела затянувшаяся шутка. 

— Я такой неопределенности класса с девятого не чувствовал, — подытоживает он. — Мы целыми днями переписываемся, и она всегда сразу отвечает, и часто пишет первая, и выкупает мои шутки, и подхватывает любую хуйню, которую я несу. Но при этом как будто не подпускает близко к себе. Если бы мы на какой-то вписке познакомились, или там в барчике, другое дело: всегда же все понятно по тому, как девушка себя ведет, ну, типа, как смотрит. Как близко садится. Язык жестов. Вот это вот все, — он делает неопределенный жест рукой и закуривает. — А по переписке как такое считывать? И вот я сижу каждый раз как еблан и думаю — это флирт или шутка? Шутка или флирт? Короче, ты мне нужен как специалист по буквам. Лингвистическая экспертиза на тему «светит ли Ване Рудбою».

Мирон выслушивает сочувственно, внимательно кивая и время от времени говоря «так», но энтузиазма явно не испытывает.

— Просто предложи ей встретиться, — пожимает плечами он.

— У нее сессия сейчас, — Рудбой, конечно, предлагал. — Говорит, преподы вообще жизни не дают.

— А где она учится?

— В академии Даларана, — докладывает Ваня, успевший задать и этот вопрос.

Мирон смотрит непонимающе, приходится пояснить:

— Это из вов. World of Warcraft. Такой типа магический университет.

— Понятно, — Мирон постукивает пальцами по столу. — А фотку ее ты видел? 

— Аня не любит фотографироваться.

— Тяжелый случай, — иронично говорит Мирон, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — Ладно, раз так, давай. Профессиональной лингвистической экспертизы не обещаю, не совсем моя область. Но может что и увижу, конечно.

Мирон листает их переписку минут пять, и сначала время от времени улыбается, но чем дальше, тем больше хмурится, сводя брови.

Ваня, жадно следящий за выражением его лица, слегка напрягается.

Мирон откладывает телефон в сторону, пару секунд молчит, словно бы подбирая слова, и наконец спрашивает:

— Вано, а тебе не кажется, что это может быть не Аня, а какой-нибудь, не знаю… Глеб?

— Глеб? — охуевше переспрашивает Ваня.

— Посмотри, у нее нигде нет родовых окончаний. Никакого «я пошла», «я взяла», «я сказала». Везде безличные формы, настоящее или будущее время. Так мог бы писать человек, который не хочет палить, что он мужик, но и открыто врать ему неприятно.

— Я спросил, действительно ли она Аня, и она сказала, что почти, — припоминает Ваня. — Я решил, может, Ася, или Таня, или...

— Саня, — безжалостно предлагает Мирон. — Даня. Мишаня. Ваня, в конце концов.

— Блядь, — Рудбой беспомощно смотрит на друга. 

Закуривает и повторяет:

— Блядь. Ты правда думаешь, что это просто угорает какой-то чувак?

— Не знаю насчет угара, — Мирон снова берет его телефон и листает переписку, каждым движением пальца проматывая сразу несколько экранов. Его зрачки двигаются очень быстро, и в любой другой момент Ваня бы привычно слегка позавидовал Мироновой способности словно бы впитывать в себя текст, поглощая информацию с какой-то невероятной скоростью, но сейчас он не может думать ни о чем, кроме Анечки. 

Которая, возможно, Глеб.

— Если бы это была дева, я бы точно сказал, что она на тебя запала, — резюмирует Мирон. — Кто станет так заморачиваться ради пранка над незнакомым парнем? 

Ваня зажмуривается и двумя руками ерошит волосы; открывает глаза, находит взглядом зажигалку и снова закуривает, не замечая, что одна прикуренная сигарета уже тлеет в пепельнице. 

— И что мне теперь делать, — наконец говорит он.

Мирон сочувственно улыбается и мягко спрашивает:

— А чего хочется?

— А я ебу? — огрызается Ваня. — Я с мужиками в жопу не ебался и начинать, если честно, не планировал.

— А как же… — начинает было Мирон, но тут наконец появляется официантка с Ваниным кофе, и он замолкает. 

Ваня постукивает пальцами по чашке, дожидаясь, пока за девушкой захлопнутся двери кафе, и говорит: 

— Так это сколько лет назад было. Попробовал, поставил галочку, закрыл вопрос.

— Что, не понравилось?

— Да вообще нормально, — пожимает плечами Ваня, — но зачем, когда вокруг столько красивых девчонок. 

— Раз нормально, то не понимаю, в чем проблема. Если это парень, то разберешься, что делать, если нет — тем более разберешься.

— Ты бы поменьше по своим европейским конференциям разъезжал, — говорит Ваня, — сразу увидел бы, в чем проблема.

— Ну да, — иронично отвечает Мирон, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Мы на этих конференциях все просто встаем в кружок, выстраиваясь по старшинству, и ебем друг друга в жопы. В рамках исследования концепции платонической любви. А по результатам выпускаем сборник тезисов.

Ваня смеется, представив эту картинку, и Мирон добавляет:

— А вообще я не понял: тебя что, вдруг начало волновать общественное мнение?

— Я не знаю, как она выглядит, — напоминает Ваня. — Я не знаю, девчонка она или парень. Вдруг она реально Глеб? Ты бы смог ебаться с мужиком по имени Глеб? Я, может, и готов на какие-то эксперименты, но должны же быть границы!

Мирон ухмыляется, набирает что-то в телефоне и запускает его по столу в Ванину сторону. В окошке переписки с Аней висит набранное, но не отправленное «если бы ты была парнем, как бы тебя звали?»

Вполне логичный вопрос после ночной переписки о том, каким каждый из них был бы животным и какой пиццей. Ваня секунду сомневается, но потом нажимает на «отправить».

Ответ прилетает почти мгновенно:

_«конечно, Ваня»_

_«мы бы с тобой открыли бизнес и брали бы с людей деньги за загадывание желаний»_

_«нормальная тема»_ , — отвечает Ваня. Не удержавшись, добавляет:

_«а точно не Глеб?»_

_«ты ебанутый?»_

_«я произвожу впечатление Глеба?»_

_«будь я Глебом, меня бы с детства дразнили Глеб-хлеб»_

_«и я бы вырос печальным и обиженным на весь мир задротом»_

_«так что нет, спасибо, я выбираю быть русским Ваней»_

_«как бы звали тебя, если бы ты был девчонкой?»_

_«Аня. Заебись имя, и на мое похоже»_

_«звучит как завязка к фильму про обмен телами»_

Следующие сообщения они отправляют почти одновременно:

_«как у миннелли в goodbye charlie»_

_«как в эммануэль 2000»_

_«эммануэль, серьезно?»_

_«я люблю фильмы с хорошим концом»_

— Реально выглядишь, как влюбленный школьник, — констатирует Мирон, и Ваня понимает, что, во-первых, уже минуту переписывается, забыв о его существовании, а во-вторых, улыбается, как придурок.

Он откладывает телефон и пытается прогнать улыбку с лица, но получается так себе.

— Вроде не Глеб, — наконец говорит он. — Пишет, звали бы Ваней.

— Это решает твою моральную дилемму?

— Хуяльную хуемму, — отвечает Рудбой, крутя в руках зажигалку. — Мирон, я не знаю. 

— Ну так подумай, — советует Мирон. — Чтобы делать, что хочешь, надо сначала понять, чего именно хочешь. Вот и займись.

*** 

Сдавать историю философии Фаллен приходит к пяти вечера. Экзамен, вообще говоря, начинается в двенадцать, но курс читают всему потоку, так что принимать его философ будет часов шесть, не меньше. Зачем сидеть полдня в коридоре универа в окружении паникующих однокурсников, если можно с комфортом провести это время дома?

Ваня здоровается с преподавателем, тянет билет, после напоминания оставляет телефон на краю преподавательского стола и отправляется на задний ряд. Людей в аудитории уже не очень много, но билет попался несложный, так что пишет он быстро.

Отвечать Ваня идет последним; под меланхоличные кивки уставшего препода быстро рассказывает про эмпиризм Бэкона, переходит ко второму вопросу и почти заканчивает и с ним, когда философ, все это время задумчиво смотревший на него немного рассеянным взглядом, вдруг оживает и говорит:

— Вижу, с метафизикой Канта вы хорошо знакомы. Поговорим немного об этике. Что Кант писал об обмане?

— В трактате «О мнимом праве лгать из человеколюбия» он разбирает вопрос о том, допустимо ли солгать злоумышленнику, который требует от человека ответа, где спрятался его друг, чтобы этого друга убить… — начинает было Ваня, но философ не дает ему договорить.

— Вы правы, но это некоторое упрощение. Давайте я вам смоделирую ситуацию, а вы ответите мне так, как ответил бы Кант? 

Дождавшись заинтересованного кивка, он продолжает:

— Допустим, в силу обстоятельств некий молодой человек начал переписываться с другим молодым человеком, используя женский псевдоним.

Ванино сердце пропускает удар, а кровь приливает к лицу; он немного нервно взъерошивает себе волосы, надеясь, что ему удается сохранить отстраненно-заинтересованное выражение лица, и кивает.

Философ пару секунд задумчиво изучает Ваню, а потом продолжает:

— Но через какое-то время переписка стала выходить за рамки дружеской, и оба участника ощущают… привязанность друг к другу. Должен ли тот из них, который назвался женским именем, объясниться?

Ваня еще раз взъерошивает волосы, откашливается, потому что подозревает, что иначе его голос прозвучит по-дурацки, и отвечает:

— Учитывая, что при жизни Канта гомосексуальность была преступлением, каравшимся смертной казнью…

— Давайте останемся в области этики, — мягко говорит преподаватель. — Не будем привязываться к временной эпохе.

— Хорошо, — зло говорит Ваня. — В таком случае, Кант различает обман и иллюзию. Обман имеет корыстный характер, а иллюзия — бескорыстная игра, в которой истина облачается видимостью, но не исчезает. Как, например, искусство.

Преподаватель приподнимает брови, явно собираясь ответить, но тут Ванин телефон — последний, оставшийся лежать на краю преподавательского стола, — загорается от уведомления о новом сообщении, и они оба машинально смотрят в ту сторону. 

Ваня складывает два и два и мысленно проклинает себя за то, что не посмотрел перед экзаменом, какой стороной кладет телефон на стол.

— У меня к вам встречный вопрос, Мирон Янович, — сухо говорит он. — Что сказал бы Кант о профессоре, который подглядывает в личную переписку студента, чтобы смоделировать для него задачку по этике?

Федоров сплетает пальцы, поставив локти на стол, и устало улыбается.

— Я мог бы ответить, что профессор заинтересован в происходящем, поскольку речь в задачке идет о его друге, за которого он переживает, но позиция Канта по поводу лжи во спасение вам известна. Думаю, ни меня, ни вас он бы по головке не погладил. Вот ваша зачетка, Иван, — он ставит быстрый росчерк и отправляет ее по столу в Ванину сторону. — Извините за неуместный вопрос. Источники вы знаете хорошо, но аргумент, на который вы ссылаетесь, применим скорее к эстетике, чем к этике. Что хорошо в искусстве, не всегда уместно в жизни. 

Ваня накрывает зачетку ладонью, не отрывая взгляда от лица Федорова, но не торопится вставать. Что он сделает, когда Ваня выйдет из аудитории? Напишет Ване? В смысле, другому Ване? Своему другу Ване? Как вообще могло выйти, что Ваня — его друг? Может, это какая-то ошибка? Что он мог прочитать на заблокированном экране, кроме Ваниного никнейма? 

С полдесятка разных вопросов вертятся на языке, но, когда он открывает рот, спрашивает почему-то совсем не о том, о чем собирался.

— Оба участника ощущают привязанность друг к другу? — повторяет он сказанное Федоровым.

Тот придвигает к Ване его телефон, а к себе — раскрытую ведомость, в которой начинает что-то писать.

— Шли бы вы домой, Иван, — говорит Федоров, не отрывая взгляда от документов. — Я и без того вмешался в ситуацию, в которую мне вмешиваться не следовало, так что не вынуждайте меня… усугублять. Идите-идите. У вас через три дня экзамен по отечественной философии, и, возможно, еще какие-то важные дела. 

— Возможно, — говорит Ваня, вставая наконец со стула и забирая зачетку и телефон. Федоров его, с одной стороны, здорово взбесил; с другой стороны, в чем-то они с Кантом правы. Хотя оба те еще уроды. 

Ваня вздыхает, потому что злиться на препода не имеет смысла (тем более в зачетке, в которую он заглядывает, отходя от стола, стоит «отл.»), а злиться на Канта еще бессмысленнее.

— Спасибо, Мирон Янович, — все-таки говорит он уже в дверях. 

— Хорошего вечера, Иван, — вежливо откликается тот. 

*** 

Фаллен пишет знакомому четверокурснику с просьбой скинуть билеты; пишет куратору, что хочет уволиться; открывает окно переписки с Ваней и минуту раздумывает, но потом решает отложить разговор до окончания сессии. Куратор просит его доработать до конца недели, билеты прошлого года оказываются довольно бестолковыми, а повышенная стипендия сама себя не получит, так что следующие три дня сливаются в один. Он конспектирует источники и, согласно методичке, отвечает вежливыми смайликами на сыплющиеся в личку дикпики. Велик соблазн присылать в ответ свой, но последнюю зарплату хотелось бы увидеть, поэтому Фаллен держится и вместо этого пишет Ване, что его история поисковых запросов обогатилась строчками «соборность хомяков» и «этика сковороды», так что теперь на каждом сайте контекстная реклама предлагает ему тефлоновые сковородки. «Ты на кафедре дадаизма учишься?», — уточняет Ваня. «На кафедре ебадаизма», — отвечает Фаллен. Он скидывает Ване особенно дурацкие цитаты из текстов с издевательскими комментариями, Ваня отвечает сделанными на коленке, но все равно смешными фотожабами с участием русских философов, соловьев, хомяков и сковород, так что, когда последний экзамен наконец позади, Фаллену даже немного жаль. 

Он выходит из универа и подставляет лицо прохладному ветерку. Планов на после сессии было полно: за бесконечными билетами, рефератами и эссе невероятно хотелось играть в вов, смотреть сериалы и ютуб, бухать с друзьями, записывать треки и заниматься еще миллионом вещей, максимально далеких от философии, — но сейчас не хочется вообще ничего. Он идет до общаги пешком, наслаждаясь тем, что больше никуда не надо торопиться; делает небольшой крюк, чтобы взять в дикси пива, устраивается с ним на кровати, оперевшись спиной о стену, и еще раз перебирает варианты. Делать по-прежнему не хочется ничего, и никакого чувства гордости или хотя бы облегчения тоже не ощущается, хотя сессия закрыта, и закрыта хорошо, так что о стипендии можно не волноваться. Но Ваню все равно грызет какое-то смутное беспокойство, как будто он не отправил вовремя важный текст или забыл оплатить счета. 

Он гладит пришедшего топтаться на коленях кота, которому за последние дни задолжал немало почесываний за ушками, и приступает к поиску источника внутреннего недовольства собой. Источник находится довольно легко.

Ваня смотрит на приколотую дротиком к висящей на двери доске для игры в дартс открытку с портретом Канта (портреты философов меняются там раз в пару месяцев, их притаскивает с Уделки Слава), безрадостно салютует ей банкой пива и берет в руки телефон. 

***

_«сессия все»_

_«добби свободный эльф!»_

С тех пор, как они поговорили с Мироном, Ваня постоянно обращает внимание на Анины глаголы. И вот опять: не «я сдала», не «я закрыла», — безличное «сессия все». 

_«отмечаешь?»_

_«да не с кем особо»_

_«бухаю с котом»_

_«покажи кота»_

Аня присылает фотки; Ваня внимательно изучает оба кадра в надежде на какую-нибудь подсказку, но ничего, кроме развалившегося на кровати кота, на них не видно. Кот желтоглазый и красивый, и очень хочется его потискать. 

_«если бы у меня был такой кот, я бы тоже ни с кем больше не бухал»_

_«а я бы может и да, да вот не зовут»_

_«я бы позвал»_

_«история не знает сослагательного наклонения, Ваня»_

_«го бухать?»_

Надпись «собеседник печатает...» несколько раз меняется на слово «онлайн», и наконец — минуты две спустя — приходит ответ:

_«я могу оказаться совсем не тем, что ты себе представляешь»_

Ваня чувствует, что он уже совсем близко, что его собеседница (собеседник?) почти сдалась, и быстро набирает:

_«да я чего только себе не представлял. совсем — это типа ты с другой планеты? у тебя рога? три руки? одна рука? вот честно, мне все равно»_

Он гипнотизирует взглядом надпись «собеседник печатает...» секунд тридцать, и уже устает пялиться в экран, на котором ничего не происходит, когда ему приходит лаконичное:

_«у меня хуй»_

_«значит, все-таки Ваня?»_

_«привет, тезка»_

_«хорошо, что не Глеб»_

_«да, не жалуюсь»_

Ваня ловит себя на том, что опять улыбается, как придурок, и решительно печатает:

_«на рубинштейна пиздатый новый бар открылся»_

_«я там могу быть минут через сорок»_

Ответ не приходит очень долго, целую вечность, минут пять, а потом наконец Аня — то есть Ваня — пишет:

_«скинь адрес»_

***

Ехать и идти до улицы Рубинштейна от общаги примерно одинаково, минут двадцать, и Ваня выбирает пройтись пешком — в надежде, что прогулка поможет хоть немного унять нервное напряжение. 

Помогает не особо, потому что всю дорогу он не может избавиться от мысли, что идет на свидание. Выпить с прикольным чуваком — это не свидание, повторяет он себе раз за разом. Сколько раз он бухал со Славой? С другими друзьями и однокурсниками? 

Но между ним и Ваней что-то происходит, что-то искрит и коротит; он на ходу листает вверх их переписку и понимает, что его сообщения выглядят так, как будто он флиртует. Если бы его собеседник был девушкой, Ваня бы точно сказал про себя, что флиртует. И точно считал бы, что идет на свидание. Можно было бы списать это на профдеформацию, но больше ни с кем Фаллен так не говорит. И, что уж там, — больше ни о ком он так много в последнее время не думает.

«Да я чего только себе не представлял», — написал ему полчаса назад Ваня. И еще написал: «вот честно, мне все равно». Интересно, до каких пределов распространяется Ванино «все равно». Все равно, с кем бухать? Все равно, с кем ходить на свидания? Все равно, с кем… все остальное? 

Ваня останавливается посреди моста, борется с желанием стрельнуть у кого-нибудь из прохожих сигарету, смотрит на спокойное течение Фонтанки. Ему нужно кому-то написать, чтобы услышать в ответ тупую шутку и попуститься, и в последние время он в таких случаях пишет Ване, но сейчас это было бы странно; к счастью, у него есть Славка, которому можно написать с любой хуйней.

_«если бы я пошел на свидание с мужиком, какой бы ты мне дал совет?»_

_«не ебитесь на моей кровати»_ , — почти сразу отвечает Слава. Сообщения от него приходят одно за другим:

_«если он мажор, то выпей за его счет»_

« _не забывай, что все мужики козлы и им только одного и надо_ »

_«смотреть наруто»_

_«а че, реально идешь?»_

_«по работе или так?»_

Ваня смеется и чувствует, что его отпускает.

_«я уволился»_

_«из рядов гетеросексуальных парней?»_

_«это вряд ли»_ , — пишет Ваня. Потом честно добавляет:

_«хотя хуй знает»_

_«про кровать я не шутил»,_ — немного помедлив, отвечает Слава. 

_«что уволился — охуенно»_

По переписке Ваня не может сказать наверняка, принял Слава его слова за рофл или нет, — скорее всего, тот сам до конца не уверен, — но знает, что Слава поддержит его в любом решении, каким бы ебанутым оно не было. И вот от этой уверенности легчает уже по-настоящему.

Он отлипает от парапета и идет дальше, на ходу набирая Ване:

_«как я тебя узнаю?»_

_«я курю у входа, тут пока больше никого»_

Ваня прикидывает, что идти ему еще минут семь.

_«а когда докуришь?»_

_«еще одну закурю»_

От мысли о том, что Ваня, во-первых, приехал раньше, а во-вторых, явно тоже волнуется, он злорадно ухмыляется, пишет «не бережешь ты себя», потом пишет «скоро буду», и, кажется, доходит до нужного адреса быстрее, чем за семь минут.

У дверей бара стоит парень чуть выше него. Выглядит он, как обычный питерский модник, этакий мамкин контркультурщик: белоснежные и дорогие даже на вид кроссы, проколотые уши, яркие татушки, виднеющиеся из-под закатанных до локтей рукавов худи. Он курит, одной рукой быстро печатая в телефоне и ухмыляясь, и Ваня ощущает мимолетный укол чего-то, подозрительно похожего на ревность, но предпочитает это проигнорировать. «Парень как парень, ничего особенного», с некоторым облегчением мысленно говорит себе он, а потом Ваня, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, тушит сигарету в прикрепленной к стене пепельнице, Фаллен невольно прослеживает взглядом движение руки и залипает на его пальцах, покрытых татуировками, длинных и каких-то… охуенных. 

— А я-то думал, я твой единственный друг по переписке, — говорит он, останавливаясь напротив, и немедленно хочет дать себе по ебалу за то, как это звучит.

Ваня поднимает взгляд от экрана телефона, смотрит на Фаллена и расплывается в улыбке, немного ехидной, но в целом доброжелательной. Он вынимает из ушей наушники, аккуратно скручивает провод и убирает в карман вместе с телефоном, не отрывая от Фаллена внимательного взгляда, под которым тому становится слегка некомфортно.

— Это по работе, дорогая, — наконец отвечает он, широко ухмыляется и протягивает руку.

— Ваня Рудбой.

Фаллен издает смешок и показывает ему фак, прежде чем пожать руку.

— Я в курсе, — говорит он, но зачем-то тоже представляется:

— Ваня Фаллен. Пиво тут нормальное? 

— Пиво тут охуенное, — Рудбой разрывает слегка затянувшееся рукопожатие и разворачивается ко входу.

— Пропустишь меня вперед — уебу, — предупреждает Фаллен.

***

Бар в целом приятный — грубая каменная кладка стен и разномастная мебель; неоновый декор на стенах светится, на Ванин вкус, слишком ярко, но терпеть можно. 

Они берут по пиву, усаживаются за высокий круглый столик и какое-то время молчат. Севший спиной к барной стойке Рудбой вертит в пальцах зажигалку и без особого стеснения разглядывает Ваню; Ваня делает вид, что очень заинтересован в меню, и внимательно читает названия и описания сортов пива, хотя в рот он ебал всю эту пижонскую культуру, а что пить обычно выбирает по цене. 

— Если бы я делал свой крафт, назвал бы его «нравственный закон», — сообщает он, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. 

— Давай ты откроешь пивоварню, — мгновенно подхватывает Рудбой, — а я запущу линию одежды, и буду выпускать бейсболки с надписью «звездное небо». Звездное небо над головой и нравственный закон внутри! Замутим коллаб.

— Назовем «восхищение и трепет»?

— «...в Лас-Вегасе».

— Нет, «...на Проспекте Просвещения».

— «...на улице Дыбенко».

Ваня ухмыляется.

— Не забудь добавить в свою линейку футболки с надписью «критика чистого». Не знаю, правда, кто тебе даст бабла на шмотки для подростков с пропагандой веществ.

— Почему сразу для подростков? Что, сам бы не надел мою бейсболку?

Ваня, руководствуясь секундным порывом, тянется через столик, стаскивает с Рудбоя бейсболку и нахлобучивает на себя. Постфактум себе он это объясняет так, что очень хотелось посмотреть на Ванины волосы. Вопроса о том, откуда у него желание смотреть на Ванины волосы, он себе мудро не задает.

Волосы у Вани светлые и ожидаемо встрепанные, он рассеянно приглаживает их рукой и смотрит на Фаллена с такой улыбкой, от которой внутри что-то переворачивается и вроде бы хочется отвернуться в сторону, но вместе с тем — нет, не хочется.

— It’s “I. Kant”, not “I can’t”, — декламирует Рудбой с такими интонациями, как будто уже репетирует питч для спонсоров. И добавляет:

— Раз ты начал носить мои шмотки раньше, чем я начал их выпускать, то я тоже начинаю пить твое пиво прямо сейчас.

Он нагло делает глоток из Ваниного бокала.

— Ну как, — иронично интересуется тот, — ощущаешь нравственный закон внутри?

Рудбой отпивает еще раз, демонстративно задерживая пиво во рту.

— Ощущаю восхищение, — докладывает он, не отводя взгляда от Вани. — С легкими нотками трепета.

Ваня смеется.

— Логично, — говорит наконец он. — Но учти, еще одна шутка про Канта, и я начну кричать.

— Точно, — спохватывается Рудбой, — мы же отмечаем твою закрытую сессию. — За победу над философией, — он возвращает Ване его бокал и чокается с ним своим.

Ваня делает глоток и думает, что да, восхищение и трепет присутствуют, и еще думает о том, что касается губами кромки бокала там, где ее только что касались губы Рудбоя, и это, конечно, по-пидорски. С другой стороны, — развивает мысль он, глядя, как Рудбой вертит в пальцах зажигалку, — писал же Бэкон, что переходить от ощущений к общим аксиомам — это какая-то залупа, а путь философа — самому выводить аксиомы из чувственного опыта, двигаясь непрерывно и постепенно. 

Почему бы не попробовать.

***

На длинноногую модель Анечку Ваня действительно не похож, но у него необычные черты лица — крупные и одновременно неуловимо изящные, и очень славная манера улыбаться, лукаво и вместе с тем обаятельно; еще у него дурацкая рубашка, которую с него хочется снять и заменить какой-нибудь нормальной одеждой. Или, возможно, просто снять. Рудбой цепляется взглядом за родинку на Ваниной шее и понимает, что хотелось бы узнать, где еще у него родинки, и какие, и сосчитать их все, и, пожалуй, не только взглядом. Правда, уверенности в том, что Ваня бы отнесся к этому с энтузиазмом, у него нет.

Сам Ваня, только что с явным удовольствием перешучивавшийся с Рудбоем, после тоста замолкает, хмурится, тянется рукой к затылку, словно хочет взъерошить волосы; натыкается на бейсболку, но не снимает ее, только поправляет, и, наконец, говорит: 

— Я, наверное, должен извиниться за всю эту историю.

— Да что уж там, — отмахивается Ваня, — оба хороши. Вор на вора наскочил.

— То есть это у нас, — Фаллен заметно расслабляется, откидываясь на спинку стула, — воровская сходка?

— Завтра во всех криминальных новостях напишут, — подтверждает Рудбой. — Расскажи лучше, как ты вообще там оказался? На этом сайте?

«Под женским именем» он не произносит, но вопрос вполне ощутимо повисает в воздухе.

— Да бля, — Ваня смеется и немного смущенно улыбается. — Подработку искал. Что-нибудь, что можно с учебой совмещать и особо не напрягаться. Увидел вакансию переводчика в брачном агентстве, подумал, реально надо просто переводить что-то, а оказалось, что нужно самому отвечать на чужие подкаты и вежливо улыбаться в ответ на дикпики.

— Че, реально много шлют?

— Я за эти два месяца хуев перевидал больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, — признается Ваня. — Меня к такому жизнь не готовила. Бедные девчонки, не ебу, как они с этим постоянно живут. 

— А ты загружай их на тамблер, — предлагает Рудбой. — Знаешь аккаунт critiquemydickpic? Туда присылаешь анонимно фотки, а автор их комментирует по всем правилам художественной критики. Свет, композиция, цветовая схема, оригинальность. И оценки выставляет. В основном разгромные.

Ваня с ухмылкой интересуется:

— И ты об этом знаешь, потому что…?

Рудбой в ответ многозначительно играет бровями.

— И какую оценку ты получил?

— A+, конечно. 

— Добавил потом эту фотку в свое портфолио? — издевательски спрашивает Ваня.

— Нет, но высылаю по запросам, — парирует Рудбой. — Если что, пиши.

— Спасибо, — вежливо говорит Ваня, — я что-то не голодный. Но если вдруг соскучусь по хуям в личке, буду знать, к кому обращаться.

— К твоим услугам, — Рудбой, не слезая со стула, отвешивает шутовской полупоклон. — А, кстати, фотка откуда? Которая в твоем профиле стояла?

— Какая-то клиентка агентства, — пожимает плечами Ваня. — У меня таких под конец было штук пять, отвечал за них из разных браузеров. А что, подкинуть телефончик?

— Обойдусь, пожалуй, — спокойно говорит Рудбой. И, вспомнив начало их переписки, уточняет:

— И все пять слушают «Кровосток»?

— Нет, — с серьезным лицом отвечает Ваня. — По попсе у нас только Анечка. Остальные девчонки шарят за андер и слушают «Полумягких» и «Мутант вхлам». Но это наш с ними секрет. 

Рудбой издает смешок.

— Под конец?

— Я уволился, — поясняет Ваня. — Потому что это залупа какая-то, а не работа. Начинаешь думать, что все вокруг мудаки, и себя тоже постепенно начинаешь считать мудаком. Нахуй надо.

Это явно стоит того, чтобы выпить, и они выпивают; Рудбой приканчивает свой бокал быстрее и идет к барной стойке еще за одним, но возвращается с двумя — в первый раз Ваня, не раздумывая особо, взял какой-то простой лагер, а ему хочется, чтобы тот попробовал что-нибудь по-настоящему неплохое из того, что тут есть на кранах.

— Надеюсь, это не «волосы в почтовом ящике», — говорит успевший изучить меню Ваня, когда Рудбой ставит перед ним полный бокал.

— Нет, — Рудбой усаживается напротив и изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться, — это «ищу человека».

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься, — смеется Ваня, одним долгим глотком допивает свой лагер и пробует новое пиво.

— Кислое, как мое ебало перед экзаменом по античной философии, — комментирует он, — но вообще нормально. Пить можно.

Рудбой говорит, что Ване надо бы поторопиться со своей пивоварней, потому что в этой нише, оказывается, есть конкуренция; Ваня отвечает, что в рот он ебал древнегреческую философию и все сорта в его пивоварне будут отсылать к немецкой классической, после чего они полчаса сочиняют меню, ну то есть сочиняет в основном Ваня, а Рудбой или смеется, или критикует. Сам он мало что помнит, кроме самых общих концепций и случайно задержавшихся в памяти цитат, но его предложение назвать один из сортов «вещь-в-себе» Ваня забраковывает, потому что пиво с таким названием, объясняет он, должно быть невозможно попробовать на вкус. Рудбой предлагает продавать его в намертво запаянных бутылках, Ване эта идея нравится, он смеется и увязывается за Рудбоем, когда тот выходит покурить, и смотрит каким-то немного голодным взглядом не то на рудбоевский рот, не то на зажатую в нем сигарету. «Будешь?», — протягивает ему пачку Рудбой; Ваня качает головой и объясняет, что недавно бросил, но через минуту, когда Рудбой увлеченно о чем-то рассказывает, размахивая руками, ловко выхватывает из его пальцев зажженную сигарету, глубоко затягивается и молча возвращает.

Рудбой следит взглядом за тем, как красиво обрисовываются Ванины скулы, когда тот курит, и чувствует, как что-то сладко замирает внутри, когда их пальцы соприкасаются, а потом стряхивает наваждение и демонстративно горестно вздыхает:

— Предупреждали меня, что на таких сайтах мужиков обдирают как липку, а я не верил, — и вот пожалуйста, моя бейсболка уже не моя, и моя сига уже тоже не моя.

Ваня ухмыляется и выдыхает дым ему в лицо.

— Ты еще и пива мне взял, — напоминает он. — Смотри, проснешься завтра, а твоя хата уже на меня переписана. 

— И сам я с мешком на голове еду в Туркменистан в вагоне товарного поезда.

— Все для твоего же блага, — кивает Ваня. — Чтобы ты, как доедешь, смог посмотреть на звездное небо над головой. У нас-то с этим дела пока не очень. 

Ваня машинально поднимает глаза к светлому ночному июньскому небу, хмыкает и тушит сигарету.

— Еще по одной? — предлагает он, когда они возвращаются внутрь. 

— Если я выпью еще, то усну прямо тут, — честно говорит не высыпающийся уже трое суток Ваня. 

— Еще по одной и можешь потом завалиться спать у меня на диване, я живу буквально в паре минут отсюда, — уточняет Рудбой.

— Звучит неплохо, но меня дома ждет Гришенька.

— Гришенька? — растерянно переспрашивает Рудбой. — Это твой предыдущий клиент, ждет в шкафу связанный поезда в Туркменистан?

— Это мой кот, — со смешком говорит Ваня, и у Рудбоя ощутимо отлегает от сердца.

— Что, во всей общаге не найдется, кому покормить твоего кота? 

— Ну, — растерянно говорит Ваня, — вообще, наверно, найдется. 

Он пару секунд смотрит на Рудбоя, потом достает телефон, пишет кому-то, дожидается ответа и снова поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Но ты угощаешь, — безапелляционно заявляет Ваня. — Потому что мне завтра придется тратиться на дорогущий корм в качестве извинений за долгое отсутствие.

— Да без проблем, — легко соглашается Рудбой. — Что ты там хотел попробовать? Волосы в почтовом ящике?

***

Ваня действительно выглядит сонным и пару раз так заразительно зевает, что Рудбою тоже начинает хотеться спать, но, когда они допивают и выходят на улицу, холодный ночной воздух бодрит обоих, хотя идти действительно всего ничего — пару минут быстрым шагом или пять нетрезвым прогулочным.

— Бля, и тут неон, — говорит Ваня. Он не без труда снимает кроссовки, поддевая задники носками и опираясь на дверь, и оглядывает коридор, из которого видно и кухню, и часть спальни. 

— Мы точно ушли из бара?

— Вообще да, — хмыкает Рудбой, — но, если ты хорошо попросишь, я тебе чего-нибудь налью.

— А пожрать в этом баре дают? — уточняет Ваня.

— Мы работаем до последнего посетителя, но кухня, к сожалению, уже закрыта, — в тон ему отвечает Рудбой, хотя именно на кухне они и усаживаются.

Они заказывают пиццу, Рудбой достает опустошенную на треть бутылку виски, и в ожидании курьера они успевают допить ее практически до конца. Ваня бесцеремонно вытаскивает сигарету из его пачки, открывает окно, замечает оставленный на подоконнике ноутбук и загорается идеей воплотить в жизнь рудбоевский совет насчет дикпиков именно сейчас. Рудбой интересуется, сохранены ли у него все присланные дикпики в отдельной папочке; Ваня тычет ему средним пальцем в лицо и поясняет, что отправлял почти все скрины другу, потому что не подписывался терпеть такую хуйню в одиночестве. Он листает переписку и пересылает несколько фоток Рудбою. Тот смеется над подписями вроде «утро начинается не с кофе» и «если ты ждал знака небес, то вот он, этот знак», открывает ноут и наскоро кадрирует изображения. Они отправляют три фотки, прежде чем им надоедает; Ваня спрашивает, сколько ждать вердикта, и, услышав «неделю где-то», слегка приунывает. 

— Скинь мне тогда ссылку, что ли, загляну потом, — говорит он, но заглядывает, вопреки своим словам, прямо сейчас, со сложным лицом скролля ленту. Рудбой отходит отлить, а когда он возвращается и усаживается рядом, потеснив залезшего на кухонный диванчик с ногами Ваню, тот сообщает:

— Тут пишут, что хуев слишком много и они переоценены, — он протягивает Рудбою телефон. Ваня успел перейти из блога на реддит, где автор отвечает на вопросы, и в первом же комментарии ее просят пояснить годичной давности слова насчет того, что dick is abundant & low-value. Рудбой пытается прочитать комментарий целиком, но сосредоточиться на тексте выходит с трудом. Он обхватывает телефон своей рукой поверх Ваниной и слегка прищуривается, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове.

Тем временем Ваня берет второй рукой полупустую пачку сигарет, подносит ее ко рту Рудбоя на манер микрофона и говорит:

— Мы обратились за комментарием к нашему корреспонденту Ивану. Иван, ваша позиция по этому вопросу? 

— Спасибо, Иван, — начинает Рудбой, и Фаллен смеется.

— Это ебать как тупо, когда мы оба Иваны.

— Спасибо, Глеб? — пробует Рудбой. Ваня снова показывает фак, умудряясь не выпустить при этом из руки пачки, и сообщает, что друзья называют его Ванечкой. Не самый очевидный выбор имени для взрослого парня, не отягощенного хорошими манерами, но ему на удивление подходит.

— Спасибо, Ванечка, — говорит Рудбой в пачку сигарет. — Моя позиция такова, что все относительно. Если в одну жопу запихивать три хуя, то это, пожалуй, много. А если у троих мужиков есть всего один хуй, то это, конечно, мало.

— Один на всех, — смеется Ваня, выходя из образа журналиста и переставая сосредоточенно кивать. — Как у тех сестричек из греческих мифов. У которых был один глаз на троих и они передавали его друг другу, если хотели на что-то посмотреть. 

— Именно, — Рудбой вытаскивает из маячащей у лица пачки сигарету, прикуривает и добавляет:

— Контекст решает. Хуи, как и все остальное, нельзя рассматривать вне контекста.

Ванечка тоже достает себе сигарету, бросает пачку на стол и с небрежным любопытством спрашивает:

— И много хуев тебе довелось рассмотреть в контексте?

— Бывало, — уклончиво отвечает Рудбой.

— Ты сейчас про сауны и качалки, или у тебя реально с парнями че-то было? — бесцеремонно интересуется Ваня. 

— Какие сауны? За кого ты меня принимаешь? — с наигранным возмущением говорит Рудбой. — В Эрмитаже античными скульптурами любовался.

И в неожиданном порыве откровенности добавляет:

— Ну, было немного. 

— Немного — это как?

У Вани в голосе на удивление нет подъебки, он склоняет голову набок и смотрит на Рудбоя с интересом, который сложно истолковать однозначно. Он так хорошо тут смотрится — на рудбоевской кухне и все еще в его бейсболке, с раскрасневшимися от выпитого щеками и блестящими глазами, — что Ваня, не отводя взгляда, отвечает:

— Это как когда тебе восемнадцать и ты экспо… экспериментальным путем выясняешь границы своей гетеросексуальности.

— И какие у твоей гетеросексуальности границы?

Ванечка улыбается краешком рта, но не так, когда он несет какую-то ебанину или строит заведомо неосуществимые планы на будущее, а как-то иначе, мягко и почти интимно. Атмосфера веселой попойки неуловимо сменяется чем-то другим, воздух сгущается и почти звенит от напряжения, и Ваня, не желая испортить момент, отвечает односложно:

— Растяжимые.

Ванечка приподнимает брови, но лицо у него скорее довольное, чем какое-то еще; он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут раздается звонок в дверь.

— Я заплачу, — после секундной паузы говорит он, вставая и начиная рыться в карманах джинсов, — а то выпил всю твою алкашку, скурил все сигареты…

— Да мне и баньку тебе истопить не влом, Иванушка, — отвечает Рудбой, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами к курьеру. С одной стороны, жрать хочется ужасно; с другой стороны, менее удачный момент для появления тот вряд ли смог бы выбрать.

— А где твоя костяная нога, бабушка? — со смешком спрашивает Ваня уже из коридора.

— Говорил же, — с ухмылкой отзывается Рудбой, — эти фотки я высылаю по запросу.

Они съедают две пиццы из трех заказанных, почти не разговаривая, потому что обедали оба давно и как будто в другой жизни; Ваня открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого зевает, а потом зевает еще раз, смотрит на часы, которые показывают начало четвертого, и признается, что готов к встрече с диваном. Рудбой ведет его в гостевую комнату, которая вообще студия, но диван в ней достаточно удобный, чтобы укладывать на него подвыпивших друзей, и вручает плед с подушкой. Они стоят в дверях, Ванечка держит в руках стопку вещей и задумчиво смотрит на Рудбоя слегка расфокусированным взглядом, а потом стаскивает бейсболку, с которой не расставался весь вечер, и нахлобучивает ее на Рудбоя сперва козырьком вперед, потом козырьком назад, потом еще немножко крутит и, наконец, удовлетворенный результатом, убирает руку; слегка покачивается вперед, но опирается о дверной косяк, восстанавливая равновесие.

Рудбой понимает, что последние полминуты, кажется, не дышал, потом понимает, что это и к лучшему, потому что стоят они очень близко, а три пива, заполированные вискарем, не способствуют свежести дыхания. 

В светлых ночных сумерках Ванина бледная кожа почти светится, у него встрепанные, как после сна или хорошего секса, волосы и поплывший взгляд, и его до невозможности хочется поцеловать, — но остатки здравого смысла шепчут, что идея так себе, и что даже если пьяный Ваня ему ответит, трезвый Ваня утром даст ему по ебалу. Рудбой позволяет себе положить руки на Ванины плечи — его слегка штормит, и ему нужна точка опоры; Ваня не уходит от прикосновения, молча смотрит на него темными глазами, где радужка сливается со зрачком, и как будто чего-то ждет, машинально прижимая к себе плед и подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит наконец Рудбой, медлит еще пару секунд и невероятным усилием воли разворачивается и уходит умываться. Обычно в таком состоянии он сразу заваливается спать, но сейчас ему абсолютно необходимо поплескать себе в лицо холодной водой. 

— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отзывается Ванечка. 

*** 

Продрав глаза, Фаллен первым делом замечает, что с потолком что-то не так. Он слишком белый и аккуратный. Куда делись все трещины? Он успевает представить, как, пока он спал, в общагу тайно проникла банда маляров и перекрасила потолок, прежде чем вспоминает, что засыпал не дома, а у Вани. С кухни очень тихо, на грани слышимости доносится какой-то хопчик, а у дивана стоит стакан воды, который он немедленно выпивает до дна. Голова особо не болит, потому что вискарь был отличный, но от сушняка никуда не деться.

Ваня вспоминает вчерашний вечер и закрывает лицо ладонями. Ему самую малость неловко, но в основном ему охуенно; он вспоминает, как заразительно Рудбой смеется и как бестолково размахивает руками, когда о чем-то рассказывает, и еще вспоминает, с какой приятной тяжестью эти руки лежали на его плечах. И хули Ваня его не поцеловал? Раз у него такие растяжимые границы? Фаллен инспектирует собственные чувства, пытаясь обнаружить там смущение или недовольство собой, но не находит ничего, кроме интереса и веселого азарта. И острого желания выпить еще водички.

Рудбой обнаруживается на кухне: он пьет кофе, листая что-то в телефоне, и выглядит так, как будто сам встал не особо давно. 

— Как спалось? — интересуется он, пока Ваня наливает себе еще воды.

— Одиноко, — жалуется тот, и, выдержав паузу, мстительно добавляет:

— Без кота-то.

Рудбой одаривает его долгим ироничным взглядом, а потом сообщает:

— Я оставил тебе пиццу, а кофе не оставил, но можно сварить еще. Если хочешь в душ, могу дать чистые шмотки.

— Хочу, — соглашается Фаллен, потому что его джинсы пахнут пролитым мимо стакана вискарем, а рубашка пахнет как рубашка, в которой целый день ходили, а потом еще и поспали.

Приняв душ и почистив зубы пальцем с выдавленной на него зубной пастой, он снова начинает чувствовать себя человеком. Не особо высоким человеком, потому что треники Рудбоя ему длинноваты, но не его вина, что некоторые рождаются такими каланчами. 

Рудбой действительно варит еще кофе, и, когда Ваня выходит из ванной, он как раз матерится, снимая турку с огня — пока он залипал в телефон, пена успела не только подняться, но и частично перелиться через край. 

Фаллен устраивается на кухонном диванчике с врученной ему чашкой кофе и с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как Ваня вытирает плиту. Смотреть, как кто-то другой занимается делом, пока ты бездельничаешь, приятно; смотреть на Рудбоя тоже приятно, так что получается просто комбо. Закончив, тот устраивается рядом — Фаллен отодвигается, чтобы освободить ему место, но не особо далеко, так что сидят они почти вплотную — и закуривает. Предлагает и Фаллену, но тот качает головой: по трезвяку вкус табака ему совсем не нравится.

Ваня скроллит ленту инстаграма и постукивает ногой по полу в такт музыке, пока Фаллен доедает последнюю половину пиццы и пьет кофе; молчать с ним так же приятно, как и болтать. Ну, или почти так же.

— Ну что, бабушка, — бодро говорит Фаллен, — ты меня накормила, напоила и даже баньку считай что истопила, хотя и не совсем в таком порядке. Когда жрать будешь?

— А уже можно? — с энтузиазмом спрашивает Рудбой, поднимая взгляд от телефона. — Я думал, это на Новый год.

Фаллен хмыкает и кладет руку на спинку дивана за его спиной. Откашливается и, не давая себе времени передумать, заявляет:

— Я собираюсь экспериментальным путем проверить границы своей гетеросексуальности, так что у тебя есть секунды три на возражения.

— Никаких возражений, — Рудбой, не отрывая взгляда от Вани, блокирует телефон и убирает куда-то в сторону.

Ваня наклоняется к нему, чувствуя себя так, как будто летит на тарзанке в холодную июньскую речку, и закрывает глаза, но выражение лица Рудбоя, смотрящего на него с восхищением, и нетерпением, и легким неверием, и вполне однозначно считываемым желанием, словно бы отпечатывается в темноте под закрытыми веками.

Фаллен думал, что поцелуй между двумя мужиками должен быть чем-то вроде греко-римской борьбы, но Ваня легко уступает ему инициативу, впускает его язык в свой рот, отвечает уверенно, но мягко. Одной рукой он обнимает Ванечку, притягивая его ближе, а другой придерживает его голову, пару раз легко проводя большим пальцем по Ваниной скуле, и от этого простого, но неожиданно ласкового жеста Фаллен совсем теряется и издает какой-то потерянный звук прямо в поцелуй. Ваня перехватывает инициативу, целует его жадно и жарко, и ни на какую греко-римскую борьбу это, конечно, не похоже, а похоже на охуенную прелюдию к охуенному сексу. Фаллен не может сказать наверняка, как далеко он готов зайти, но совершенно точно может сказать, с кем. 

Рудбой разрывает поцелуй, но руку с Ваниной спины не убирает; Ваня машинально облизывает губы — оставшийся на них горький привкус чужого табака на удивление не раздражает — и вопросительно смотрит на Рудбоя, не очень понимая, почему они остановились. 

— Как идет эксперимент? — Рудбой улыбается, но смотрит внимательно и цепко.

— Моя рабочая гипотеза заключается в том, что гетеросексуальность переоценена, — докладывает Ваня. — Но тут явно необходима серия дополнительных экспериментов.

— Планируешь расширить выборку? — уточняет Рудбой.

Ваня смотрит на него, взъерошенного, с яркими от поцелуев губами и вырисовывающимся под тонкой тканью спортивок стояком, а потом делает то, что давно хотелось — переплетает пальцы с рудбоевскими, любуется контрастом белой кожи с яркими картинками и решительно отвечает:

— Нет. Это кейс-стади. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> «And a Russian wife (...) My guys here keep telling me I, like, have to get one».  
> — As a souvenir?  
> — Settling down already?
> 
> «И русскую жену. Пацаны говорят, мне обязательно нужно достать себе такую»  
> — В качестве сувенира?  
> — Уже решил остепениться?
> 
> 2.  
> hi, what are you doing?
> 
> hey :)  
> just listening to some music  
> what about you?
> 
> same  
> what song?
> 
> russian band, don't think you know it :)  
> what are you listening?
> 
> try me  
> how’s that Russian band of yours called?
> 
> it’s called krovostok
> 
> «привет, что делаешь?»
> 
> «приветик)»  
> «слушаю музыку»  
> «а ты?»
> 
> «я тоже»  
> «какую песню?»
> 
> «русская группа, не думаю, что ты ее знаешь)»  
> «что сам слушаешь?»
> 
> «а ты все равно скажи»  
> «как называется эта твоя русская группа?»
> 
> «она называется кровосток»
> 
> 3.  
> why “blunt bob Anna”? 
> 
> because blunt bob is “kare” in russian  
> that’s our breakup haircut  
> if anna karenina lived now, she will sure get a blunt bob and get the hell over it
> 
> instead of getting under a train?
> 
> exactly
> 
> «почему blunt bob Anna?»
> 
> «потому что blunt bob по-русски звучит как “каре”»  
> «это наша стрижка-после-расставания»  
> «если бы Анна Каренина жила сейчас, она бы наверняка просто ебанула каре и бросила загоняться»
> 
> «вместо того, чтобы броситься под поезд?»
> 
> «именно»
> 
> 4.  
> — Назовем «восхищение и трепет»?  
> — «...в Лас-Вегасе».  
> — Нет, «...на Проспекте Просвещения».  
> — «...на улице Дыбенко».  
> Ваня ухмыляется.  
> — Не забудь добавить в свою линейку футболки с надписью «критика чистого».
> 
> «Ответ на вопрос: Что такое Просвещение?» — эссе Канта, «Критика чистого разума» — одна из основных его работ, улица Дыбенко — когда-то одна из самых больших точек сбыта наркотиков; вещества — это плохо, воробей — птица, Россия — наше отечество, смерть неизбежна
> 
> 5.  
> «Знаешь аккаунт critiquemydickpic?» 
> 
> Блог был абсолютно гениальный и очень смешной, [вот тут](https://web.archive.org/web/20150628161717/http://critiquemydickpic.tumblr.com/) можно посмотреть архив


End file.
